Was it all a Dream?
by whiterose
Summary: Every one Chapter 3 is up! You should read it. Please read it. No I'm not begging. I'm just saying. Please review if you read!
1. Prologue

Was It All a dream?

~whiterose~

Prologue

"No wait! Please stay you need to tell me more than that! You need to tell me how I can help him! I know he needs my help, but I don't know how I can help him!"

"You do know how to help him. If you are really his friend, you will help him! When he asks for your help, then you will know how you will help him. I advise you now, DO NOT GO LOOKING FOR ANSWERS! THEY WILL COME TO YOU! Good bye now. I have stay to long. You will know every thing in time! Just be patient. Good bye.

"No! Please stay for a little bit longer!"

"Herm! Herm! Hermione Granger Wake up!" Lavender shouted!

Hermione bolted up right , and looked around confused.

"Herm are you alright?"

"The dream..." Was all she said.

"It was just a dream. Don't worry about it. What I am worried about is you. You were screaming like a mad woman!

"It was all a dream" She kept repeating to herself.

"It was all a dream..."


	2. The One

Was It all A dream?

Part 2: One of Four

~whiterose~

A/N: Well I know I should start or at least finish chapter 10 of A new love. But it just got to me... So I decided to write this story! I think its going to turn out ok! So I got a lot of free time. *family went out* And I'm going to do this. Plus if I get done with this chapter and with chapter 10 in A new love. I don't know when I'm going to publish it. Because my internet access isn't working! *Stupid AOL*

D/C: Ok So I don't own any one here! Thank you! hehe! I can just write about J.K. Rowling's Charters! Well I only own the plot. And if you see something you don't recognize, then it's probably mine! []B y []E!

"Herm, are you sure your alright?" Lavender asked, as they made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. 

"Lavender for the up most thousandth time YES!!" Hermione practically screamed.

"Don't need to shout."

"Alright! Come on! Lets move faster, I think I saw a worm pass us."

"Well, I don't know about that! But lets hurry up!"

"Hey guys!" Hermione said happily, as she took her normal seat between the two of them.

"Hey Herm" Ron said.

"Hiya" Harry said smiling.

"You know what I had the strangest dream last night." Ron said "Well ok I think I woke up in the middle of the night to hear some one screaming for something. I can't remember what is was about."

"You know I had that same dream. I heard someone screaming. But I just thought it was my imagination. But since you had it to. I'm starting to wonder if it was a dream or not. What do you think Herm?"

"I have to go and see Dumbleodre." Hermione said as she rushed away.

_They heard me,_ she thought_. I think this is serious. I'm screaming in my dreams for some stupid shadow to stay. Its telling me all these stupid things. Calm down Hermy, nothing is wrong with you. It was just a bad dream. You don't want people to go around thinking that there Head Girl isn't sane. I know that Stupid Draco Malfoy isn't sane enough to be Head boy. But his grades are as good as mine. But I still beat him to the punch line. Well what did it say again. That I need to help him. Who is him? It said that he was my friend..._

"Herm! Wait up!" Lavender shouted.

"Huh? What? Oh hi Lav. I told you I was going to Dumbledore. 

"I know what your going to him for."

"You do huh? Well, what is it?"

"It's about that dream last night. The one I woke you up from."

"Yeah so what? There is no problem in that."

"Yes, there is. I heard every thing you said. I thought I even heard a voice in my head. But I shook it off. I know more than you think. Let me come with you. I think I know who you are supposed to help."

"Alright, you can come with me. But you can't tell any one about this."

***

"Professor, I need to talk to you about some thing." Hermione said.

"Yes, what is it Miss Granger?"

"Well, it is about a dream I had last night..."

"Please tell me about it."

***

"...And that's where Lavender here woke me up." Hermione finished.

"I see. Miss Granger may I please speak to Miss Brown for a moment?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Okay. I will be out side."

"No need for that. You can go into this room." Dumbledore said pointing to room at the far end of the corner.

"All right." Hermione said walking into the room.

"Now Miss Brown tell me where do you fit into all of this?" 

"Well, I think I'm hearing voices in my head. I heard every thing Hermione said, and every thing she jus told you. I don't know how I heard it but I just did. I woke her up after the sprit had left."

"I see. Miss Brown, Please come here. May I examine you for head."

"Umm... Ok."

Dumbledore looked at Lavenders head then said a simple spell. _If this works, _he thought_, then she is the one we've been looking for . The one who will help save us._

"I am the one who will what?" Lavender asked confused.

"Did you just hear what I just said?"

"Yes I did, you said that if this works, then I am the one you've been looking for. The one that will help save you... Professor what happened?"

"Miss Brown, Please come here, I need to see some thing."

"Professor what is this about?"

"You are the one..."

"The one?" 

"You are the one who will help us. One of the four we are looking for." He said pointing to mark left on Lavender's forehead.

"Look in the mirror..."

"What is this? What is this mark?" Lavender screamed. 

"Look at this, does it look familiar?"

"Yes this is the mark on my forehead." She said pointing to a half moon facing up with two half circles around it.

"What does this mean?"

"This means that you are a reader. A Divi."

"Miss Granger, please come out. I thin you should know about this..."

A/N: Hi every one! So I wrote more are you all happy now? well the first part was just a Prologue. Well I hope you enjoy this one. I think it should be an action one what do you think? Well I just posted the first part two days ago, and I already go reviews. I'm so happy. I love reviews! So Please make me happy and review. I need some to make me go on. Reviews make the writer happy. Well see you all later!

D/C: Well, I don't own any thing in this chapter. Wait yes I do I own the room where Hermione was in. Other than that nothing! They all belong to the Great J.K. Rowling!

~whiterose~


	3. What Is This All About?

Was it all a dream?

Part 3: What is this all about?

~whiterose~

A/N: I know this chapter should of been up a long time ago, but I've just been busy, with my other story, my life (or what's left of it), and the stupid preparation of school again. Dumb school has to begin so early! Dumb year round. Oh well... I know all of you liked the last chapter, Wasn't it cool? I thought it was. If you didn't to bad. :( Well I hope you all like this chapter. See you!

D/C: Hey every one. Well in this chapter I can safely tell you that I don't own any one in here. Every one belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. I decided that in this story the only thing that will belong to me is the plot. And I think I'm doing a pretty good job doing it. hehe. oh well the last chapter should be the exception. It was only a room. So don't get on my case.

"Miss Granger, please come out. I think you should know about this..." 

"Yes" Hermione said getting out of the room, "What is it Professor?"

"Miss Granger I think I know the reason why Miss Brown is here."

"Laven- What is that? What happened to you?" Hermione said pointing to Lavender's forehead.

"Miss Granger please calm down nothing is wrong with Miss Brown. This is what I need to talk to you about. Do you remember your dream?"

"Yes"

"Well, Miss Brown says she heard every thing. Every thing the sprit told you."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Don't you remember our conversation in the hall? I told you that I heard every thing you said. I thought I even heard a voice in my head. But I shook it off. Well I think the voice I heard was the sprit's because when you were tell Professor Dumbledore about your dream, I didn't find what you were saying shocking. I -"

"Professor what is that mark on Lavender's forehead?" Hermione said cutting Lavender off.

"Miss Granger look at this."

"Alright, This is the mark on Lavender's forehead. What does this have to do with any thing?"

"Miss Brown is a Divi. She is a reader."

"She is a Divination reader? Like Professor Trelawney?"

"Well not like Professor Trelawney actually, she is more than that. She is a whole lot more. She is one of the four we have been looking for."

"One of the four?"

"I think you will understand if you read this." Dumbledore said handing Hermione an old piece of parchment.

"What is it?"

"Please read this before you ask any more questions." 

~~~~~~~

"Professor what is this?" Hermione asked after she read the piece of parchment.

"Well this is the prophecy of the four."

"The four? I have read the prophecy but I still don't understand. What does this have to do with Lavender?"

"Miss Granger please read it again."

"Alright"

_The four that you seek is near you. They are the chosen ones. The Champion, Earth is the one who will guide you through the Dark times, he has done it many times. At one point in his life he has been guided himself by some one close to him. He has the power and the ability to be great. He is blessed with the mark of thunder. _

He and his love Water, the source will be the ones who will defeat the Evil that has come to harm you. Water is the one who will be the partner in the fight, She is blessed in many ways. She has no mark to show. She has knowledge be on all knowledge. She has the courage and ability that will show when the time is right. 

Fire, The key will be of great help to both water, and earth. He is one of many. He finds a way to prove himself to you. He has the love of family and friends that will always come out in the end. He is blessed with the mark of flames. They may not be visible to you, but he is Fire. 

Fire and Wind, the healer, are linked together through family. Wind is not one of the four you seek to guide you. She is one who you should protect. She will come of service when Water is found. She knows things no else can tell you. She is one who will always be of service. She is a healer. Though she may not know it, she is important. The healer has no real mark, But she does have the mark of a cross within her. 

Air, the reader, will be the first you find. She is the one who knows all. She has knowledge about all buried deep with in her. She has the mark of the moon. She may not know it, but she is the one who will find Ice. 

Ice is the one who will be of great service to all. Earth and Fire may disagree, but in the end all will work out. Ice, has had a rough child hood. He maybe cruel and evil on the outside, but he is the one Air will find. The prophecy of four, may not only have to deal with four. But six. The four you seek Earth, Water, Fire and Air are the ones you seek. Wind and Fire you will find when the time is right. 

"Professor, when I read it earlier it said things about the four. Now its saying things about six people. And a love that will conquer the evil. Why has it changed?"

"Miss Granger I would like to know that also." Professor Dumblefore said.

A/n: And that's the end of the chapter. I think you all figured out who they are looking for didn't you? Well you should. I know it has been a long time since I posted this story but I only started because I wanted to cure writer's block. And what do you know I cured it. But I like this story also so I'm going to continue it to. Well please review. I mean you read it already. Sorry chapter was so short. But didn't know what to say. Plus I think you shouldn't find every thing out in just one chapter. Well if you have any idea's on this chapter please review them to me. In the little box towards the bottom. Or you could 

e-mail them to me at whiterose808@hotmail.com. 

D/C: Hey every one. Well in this chapter I can safely tell you that I don't own any one in here. Every one belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. I decided that in this story the only thing that will belong to me is the plot. And I think I'm doing a pretty good job doing it. hehe. oh well the last chapter should be the exception. It was only a room. So don't get on my case. IT WAS ONLY A ROOM. Give me a break. I didn't want Hermione to go outside.


	4. Reviewing

A/N: Hey every one! Well It's been a while since I wrote chapter 3. And did I get any reviews? No. No I did get reviews but not as much as I did before. But I got mail every day. I love reviews just remember that. Well I think that the last chapter was kind of confusing. The prophecy should be easy. If you didn't figure it out then what's the point? I'm going to uncover it all out later. But remember if you did figure out the prophecy, that doesn't mean that's what it's going to be. (remember what Hermione said) *this isn't what it said before...* Oh well I wish you all the best of luck! Of you have any idea's for this chapter or any other up coming chapter please feel free to tell me them, You can either e-mail them to me at whiterose808@hotmai.com, or you can review them to me. Or if you have AIM you can IM them to me at Angel4evas66

D/C: See Prologue 

"Miss Granger, Miss Brown, what time is your first class?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

"Well our first class of the day is Charms. It is supposed to start at 9 o' clock." Hermione said checking her watch. "Good lord, It's 9:30. Where late for class Lavender!"

"Your right, I guess we should get a move on it, Professor Flitwick will be mad as it is already." Lavender said.

"Not to worry, here I will come with you so you don't get into much trouble with your dear Professor." Dumbleodre offered. 

"Professor" Hermione said, "We, appreciate you offering, but there is no need for you to come with us."

"Well, if you are sure... at lease let me write you a note to explain why you were tardy."

The word tardy seem to make Hermione twitch.

"Thanks Professor." Lavender said.

"Your very welcome, now off to class with you both."

"Herm, come on." Lavender said, dragging Hermione to class.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I have legs remember?"

"Yes I know you have legs, it just that your not using them that's it."

"Lave. Your funny you know?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know..."

"You know I'm only joking right?"

"Yeah, but it's fun to do that to you," Lavender said smiling.

"Alright lets get to class now!"

***

"Hey Ron, do you have any idea where Herm, and Lave are?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I would of thought they'd be back by now. Didn't you?"

"I would of thought so. I mean it's not like Hermione to forget a class."

"Excuse me" Professor Flitwick said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley do you have any thing you would want to share with the class?"

"No Professor" They both said

"Good" He said chuckling, "Well as I was saying, today we are going to a bit of reviewing. Nothing to hard, you all can handle it, don't you think so?"

"Yes Professor" They all said.

"Well don't you think that was a shock? I was thinking we would learn something new, and then I could push it into Herm's face that she missed it!" Ron said.

"Ron, I swear some times I wonder if your a 16 year old, or an 8 year old. You confuse me sometimes."

"Very funny!" Ron said sticking out his tongue.

"Ron, I would suggest you stick your tongue back into your mouth, before something comes in."

"Oh what ever. So why are we reviewing again?"

"I think were reviewing for the N. E. T. W. S. I mean its almost February!"

"Oh well I knew that."

"Class" Flitwick said, "Before I forget, you are to review every thing you have learned in the past 6 years. On Tuesday you will have a test."

"Ahem" Hermione said standing next to Professor Flitwick, "Sorry, were late Professor, We needed to see Professor Dumbledore, and I guess we lost track of time."

"I see, well all we are doing is reviewing, nothing to special, I suggest you start, you have a lot of catching up to do, and there is a test on Tuesday, I suggest you review every thing you have learned in the past 6 years."

"Yes Professor, we will."

"Take your seats please."

A/N: Now wasn't that just the shortest chapter ever? No the first chapter was not the actual first chapter, it was the Prologue. Oh well just deal with it! I'm now balancing school, writing fan fics, Leadership, Jujitsu, and my social life all at once, and my social life is the top one. lol I'm just joking! Well that is the one that takes up most of my time, besides school. Well if you have any idea's for this story, feel free to tell them to me, I have no idea what I'm going to do next that's why!


End file.
